


Bending the Rules

by PattRose



Series: The Rules Series [6]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fucking, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith has a bone to pick with Russ and decides to upset him in any way she can.  </p><p> </p><p>Author Note: This one is for Dana_san who asked for something with Meredith in it.  You ask, you shall receive.  This is the first of two.  The next one, the boys are going to have fun with Meredith.  LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending the Rules

Bending the Rules  
By PattRose  
Summary: Meredith has a bone to pick with Russ and decides to upset him in any way she can.  
A/N: This one is for Dana_san who asked for something with Meredith in it. You ask, you shall receive. This is the first of two. The next one, the boys are going to have fun with Meredith. LOL

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/bendingtherules_zpszujh3fx9.jpg.html)

Russ was bone tired after the day he had, but there was a message from Meredith about some results that she wanted to discuss with him. Whether he liked it or not, he needed to finish the last thing before he left for the day. Even if that meant spending time with Meredith. Russ wished Milt was with him because she was always super sweet when Milt was around.

When Russ walked in it was just Meredith, not her helper, so he was all alone with her. _Damn it, anyhow._

“So what did you need to see me about, Meredith?”

“I have some personal stuff to talk to you about. Come in and shut the door,” she ordered. 

Russ wasn’t sure why, but he did exactly as she asked. Once the door was shut, Russ asked, “What’s the personal stuff about?”

“How would you feel if you knew that your partner messed around on you?”

“Excuse me?” Russ asked, blushing, even though he was ready to kick her ass. 

“Yes, how important is it to have Milton stay true to you and only you?”

“You’re blowing smoke up my ass, so get to the point or I’m leaving.”

“That’s so you. If you’re afraid of some answer, you just take off. Why do you think Milton would stray, Russ?”

“You don’t know anything about us. I’m leaving.”

“Fine…Leave…You’ll never know if he’s true to you or not. What a way to continue a relationship.”

“Meredith, I know you don’t like me, but why are you trying so hard to break us up. And how in the hell did you even know about us?” Russ asked. 

“Who do you think he called when you had your fight? It wasn’t one of the guys, he called me. I’m closer to him than even you are. And I wish I meant that in all ways.” 

“Milt wouldn’t screw around on me. I know this. Why are you doing this? Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t think you deserve him, Russ. He deserves someone that would treat him well and love him like no other.”

“Oh fuck you, Meredith. You don’t know anything about us.”

“Oh I do know things about you, Russ. I know that you have to have things your way in bed or not at all. Do you think that Milt will settle for someone that was doing that? Think again. He’s a good man and deserves much better than you. Even you must know that, right?”

“I do believe he deserves better than me. But it’s our business and not yours, Meredith. Is that all you have to tell me?”

Meredith smiled and evil smile and said, “How do you know he’s being true to you, Russ?”

“You’re kidding right? Milt, lie? I don’t think so. I might lie or cheat or steal but not Milt. He’s one in a million.”

“You’ve never worried about him being with anyone else? Not one of the many women that fall all over him all day and night long?”

“Well, I didn’t until right now. God, you’re a menace. I don’t know why you hate me so much,” Russ said. 

Meredith was still smiling. “How many women do you think he’s been with since you, Russ?”

“I don’t think about it, Meredith. And it’s none of your fucking business anyhow.”

“But certain people have divulged certain information to me and I know some things. Do you want to know?”

“No, I don’t want to know. Now, I’m leaving.” Russ started for the door and Meredith stopped him. 

“You don’t trust him do you?” she asked. 

“I never said that.”

“But you never said you didn’t feel it. Do you feel like there might be something going on?”

“If I did, I certainly wouldn’t be discussing it with you.”

Russ grabbed the doorknob and Meredith laughed. 

“I knew you didn’t trust him. I knew it all along.”

“As I said before, Meredith, fuck you.” And Russ took off out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 

_Is any of this true? Does he fuck around on me?_

Russ drove home as quickly as he could to try and think before Milt got there. But luck wasn’t on his side. Milt was already at home when Russ drove up. _I can’t catch a break._

Russ parked and walked into the house. Milt had his apron on and was cooking dinner. He looked very domestic, but was he? Or was all of it an act?

“Hey Russ, I was getting worried. I called the station and they said you left over an hour ago.”

“Meredith wanted to talk to me,” Russ answered. 

“Really? About what? Did she find something out about the Hanterman case?”

“No, she wanted to talk to me about us.”

Milt looked at the look on Russ’s face and knew that Meredith had told him about Milt talking to her about private things. 

“Russ, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to tell her about us. It just slipped out. I don’t really have any other friends besides you and she was very good about listening. You know how upset I was.”

“You told her private things, Milt.”

“I know and Meredith is bending the rules to work for her. I knew this would come back and bite me in the ass. What did she say?”

Russ sighed and asked, “Does it matter?”

“I would think so. The look on your face is a look I’ve never seen. I’m not even sure what the look is, to tell you the truth. What did she tell you?”

“Milt, can I ask you something and you answer me truthfully?”

“Of course. That’s what we do. We discuss and are truthful to each other. Now ask me anything.”

Russ took his jacket off, hung it up and then took his gun off. Milt was getting anxious. 

“Stop stalling, Russ. What’s going on?”  
“Have you ever wondered what people think when they see us together?”

“No…”

“Just no? That’s not the answer I was looking for,” Russ said angrily. 

“All right now you’re pissed off because I said one word. No. Tell me what I should have said.”

“Don’t you ever wonder what people think about you settling for me?”

Milt walked over to Russ and pulled him into his arms, even if he didn’t want to be held. Milt wasn’t letting go. 

“Oh shit… She fed you the ‘you’re not good enough for me line’ didn’t she?”

“She might have pointed out some things that I didn’t think about.”

“Russ, you look really upset. What is wrong? Just tell me upfront and we’ll discuss it.”

“She basically told me that I won’t be able to handle you and you’ll look elsewhere.”

“Well, shit… Russ, please tell me you didn’t let it upset you in front of her. Tell me that much, okay?”

“It did upset me. She got me thinking and I wondered what you’re doing with me in the first place. You could have anyone in the world and you settled for a shorter, cranky, scruffy looking guy that’s grouchy almost all the time? I don’t understand that.”

Now Milt was angry. “So you don’t trust my judgement? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I just think that Meredith sees more than I do and maybe we should rethink this entire thing.”

Milt stormed into the kitchen and turned off the stove and oven. Then he walked into the living room and slammed the front door and locked it. Without any warning, he shoved Russ into the bedroom and he wasn’t gentle about it one bit.

Russ stood there looking lost and Milt wasn’t going to stand for it another moment. 

“I need you to fuck me, Russ. Show me who I belong to. I don’t want to belong to anyone else. I want to be with the grouchy guy I love. Now, strip and show me who the boss is.”

Russ just stood there and finally said, “I don’t feel like it, Milt. I just want to take a shower and be alone.”

“Oh fuck that,” Milt bellowed. 

Milt began to kiss Russ like he had never kissed him before. After about ten minutes of this, Russ was getting with the program. Before long they were both naked and in bed. 

“Who belongs to you, Russ?”

“You do. I love you, Milt.”

“Good, because I adore you. Now fuck me.”

And Russ did a better job than he had ever done making Milt hotter for him than he usually was. When they were done, Milt cleaned both of them off and lay in Russ’s arms. 

“Russ, I would never fuck around on you. If I don’t want to be with you, I would tell you that much. We owe each other that much.”

“I agree. I would never fuck around on you either.”

“Russ, you’re very sexy and hot. Why do you think you’re not?”

“Milt, I don’t think you understand how terrific you look naked.”

“I know what I look like naked and I know how great you look naked. What’s the point?” Milt asked. 

“See, you don’t get it, Milt. You’re way hotter than I am.”

Milt slapped him on the ass and said, “Take that back.”

“Are you going to lie there and tell me that I look even half as good as you do naked?”

Without any warning, Milt was on top of Russ. He got Russ ready and slid into home base. “I love this ass, Russ. It’s mine and it belongs to me. So don’t tell me that this ass isn’t beautiful. You’re a package deal and I love all of you.” 

Russ couldn’t get over how hard he was getting fucked. Milt wasn’t gentle at all and he was always gentle. Russ found out that he really liked a possessive and angry Milt. He fucked really well while angry. _Not that I don’t usually like it, but damn…_

Milt gave Russ three hickeys on his neck, which weren’t allowed. Russ never allowed them before, but he had no say in it this time. Milt was on a mission. He was fucking Russ’s brains out. 

When Milt was done, they both lay on the bed exhausted and Milt asked, “Did I hurt you?”

“You’re fucking kidding me, right? That was probably the best sex we’ve ever had. I say we take Meredith out for dinner tomorrow and thank her. We’ll tell her how much fun we had,” Russ answered. 

Milt laughed and said, “We will be talking to Meredith. If anyone is going to bend the rules, it’s going to be us, not her. She’ll know that from now on. Feel like dinner?”

“I’m starving…” Russ got up and Milt rubbed the side of his ass where he had a hand print. 

“I’m sorry about that. You pissed me off.”

“It’ll be gone in an hour, Milt. Let’s eat dinner and then we’ll talk about more rules.”

“Now you’re talking…” Milt walked into the kitchen naked, along with his naked lover with bite marks all over his neck and was never any happier in his life. 

“Russ?”

“Yes, Milt?”

“I’ve never been any happier than I am at this moment. I love you. I love seeing you with bite marks on your neck and I adore your naked body. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am.”

“Good. I’m happy, too.”

And they really were. 

Fuck Meredith… 

The end


End file.
